


Consent

by Chibibee (Rebecky_Mo)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Underage, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language, Rating: PG13, Sexual Content, Underage Character, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecky_Mo/pseuds/Chibibee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raoul picks the worst times to be a good guy sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done for a prompt at [](http://locoexclaimer.livejournal.com/profile)[**locoexclaimer**](http://locoexclaimer.livejournal.com/)'s [Slash Comment Ficathon](http://locoexclaimer.livejournal.com/33575.html): "G1 : Chip Chase/Raoul : Differences"

If one didn't see it themselves, they wouldn't have ever believed it. They were polar opposites, from appearance to personality. You probably wouldn't expect them to even like each other, much less _like_ each other. But there the two of them were, tucked away in the far corner of a quiet room in the Ark away from prying eyes (and optics); Raoul sitting crosslegged on the floor and keeping Chip steady as he straddled his hips, fully engaged in one of the most popular hobbies of teenagers worldwide...making out.

Raoul's bandana had long lost the fight to stay on his head with Chip running slender fingers through the long, dark hair, while the young genius had been divested of his thick sweater, a work-roughened hand currently running over the untucked dress shirt, teasing direct contact. Both of their faces were flushed, lips swollen and panting for breath between kisses, Chip moaning softly when Raoul decided his neck was being neglected for too long, sucking and licking at a spot that would be just hidden by his shirt collar. The younger boy shifted his hips forward as best he could, trying for just a little more friction, more of anything really, and was rewarded with the press of a denim-clad bulge against his own, and a throaty groan from the punk. So he did it again. And again. "Ay, _dios_."

Suddenly both of Raoul's hand were pressing down against those hips, stopping the movements. The hispanic pulled away slightly, eyes dark and breathing heavily. "Whoa, Chip...esperar. Uh, t-time out."

"What? What, did I do something...?" Chip had been so sure the other boy was enjoying it as much as he was, but he wasn't as experienced in this sort of thing.

"No man, it was good. God _damn_ , was it good. But..."Raoul tilted his head back against the wall and laughed bitterly. "God, I can't _believe_ I'm saying this. But...we need to slow down." That line of thought just didn't seem to compute with the nerd, so he decided to help get the blood flowing to the head on his shoulders. "Pop quiz, Wheels; what do you get when you put 15 an' 19 together? I'll give you a hint: it ain't 34."

Slowly, the lust and confusion cleared from Chip's face as the question sunk in, blue eyes widening in realization. "...Statutory rape." He groaned in frustration, leaning forward and tucking his face into Raoul's shoulder. " _Fuck_."

The unusual choice of words shocked a low snort from the mechanic. "Heh. Pretty sure that ain't in the cards, man; not today, anyway. I like you an' all, but I ain't willing to do time for you just yet."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Raoul." Chip frowned and pulled away to readjust his glasses. "I wouldn't turn around and charge you for something I chose to do willingly."

"Yeah, I know it. But you're still underage, both in Oregon _and_ New York; trust me, I checked into this." The mechanic gave a sheepish grin at Chip's raised eyebrow. "Hey, figured I should cover my bases for a change. And good thing too; it doesn't even need to be you charging me. If anyone found out about us and ratted me out to the cops, I'm toast; I don't the have the 'juvie record' card in my hand anymore."

The brunette huffed. "This is ridiculous. I'm smart enough to go to university at 13, and mature enough to help save the world with an alien robot race at 15. But I'm still not considered mature enough to consent to sex, which most teenagers my age do anyway?"

"Hey, screwing around when you're younger ain't always what it's hyped up to be. More than a few of us wind up regretting the first time anyways; the last thing I want is you looking back in five years and wondering what the hell you were thinking hooking up with a punk like me instead of some genius doctor-to-be or somet--mpph!" Raoul tensed briefly before melting into the sudden kiss, tugging Chip closer. When they pulled away to breathe, Chip smiled.

"I think I'd be glad I picked such a responsible adult for a boyfriend, instead of some snotty Ivy-leaguer wanting to gloat that they screwed some crippled virgin jailbait."

"...You just _had_ to pull out the 'r'-word after _that_ kiss, didn't you?"  



End file.
